Test
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: She could have been a gypsy in a past life, but that was an observation for another day. [Post Mercy][Sans/OC if you squint hard enough][Spoilers for Leech]


**Below contains lyrics to** ** _Dance, Dance, Dance_** **,** ** _Barbara Ann_** **, and** ** _Do You Wanna Dance?_** **all in sequential order from how they appear in the Beach Boy's compilation album** ** _Sounds of Summer: The Very Best of The Beach Boys_** **, copyrighted under Capital Records in 2003**

. . .

Sans was almost completely convinced that Orenda had been a gypsy in a past life.

When the child danced it was completely from the heart; when the tempo was slow, she became a bird, but when the tempo quickened she danced as if her feet were on hot coals. It was rather interesting to watch in all things considered.

"hey kid, come here for a moment before you break a leg." the skeleton lazily called out to the child, who did not pay him any mind. Understanding that his message hadn't been reached, Sans carefully raised his hand as it started to glow with blue energy. Close to the child was a record player that played the song that she was dancing to- when Sans started to use his magic, the needle on the player started to glow as well. Without any other warning, the needle violently scratched against the record to give a sudden stop to the music. Not even a second later Orenda turned around with a confused look before glaring at Sans. Realizing what he had done, the child raised her own hand, a light emitted from her hand as the needle on the record player replaced itself on the record.

' _When I feel put down I try to shake it off quick; With my chick by my side the radio does the trick! I gotta daaaance -dance, dance, dance, now the beat's really hot- right on the spot! Dance, dance, dance, right here on the spot!_ '

Sans looked at the child with a bemused, slightly challenging expression before using his abilities to make the needle scratch off the record again. But the DETERMINATION in Orenda was strong. She raised her hand again to set the needle back down on the record- it landed on a different song but that didn't stop her from giving him a sweet smirk, then starting to bob her head and clap her hands like she was in an exhilarating church choir.

' _Barbara Annnn! Come and take my haa-Aaand; You got me rockin' and a-rollin', rockin' and a-reelin' Barbara Ann!_ '

The skeleton let out a bemused scoff as he flicked his wrist to set the needle off again. The child's response time was even quicker than before and she replaced the needle, the record once again starting at a different song.

' _Do you want to dance under the moonlight; Kiss me baby all through the night! Oh baby, do you wanna dance? Do you, do you, do you wanna dance? Do you, do you, do you wanna dance?_ '

The child gave Sans a smart little grin to show that no matter how many times he tried to take the music away, she would always put it back on. The skeleton simply shrugged it off and made the music stop again. This time, the child twitched from wanting to start the music back up, but she had learned that he wasn't going to stop so Orenda decided to change her resolution. Thinking carefully, the child started to cast a different spell toward the record player. Sans watched patiently as the record player started to glow with the same light that came from Orenda's fingers until, suddenly, it just disappeared with a little crackling pop.

"Ha!" Orenda declared as if she had won the battle. But she slowly came to realize what she had done when she saw Sans's humorous smirk- her own face then started to fall as the weight of what she did dawned upon her. "O… oh..." the child then sequentially muttered.

Sans offered no sense of support and only laughed at her. The child then attempted to bring the record player back but had no luck.

"come here kid, we have something to do. remember?"

Angered that she couldn't bring the record player back with one of her favorite albums still inside, and annoyed that he still wanted her, Orenda grudgingly walked over to him.

"how do you feel?" Sans questioned, pulling his feet up and reclining into a position that would be easy to transition into sleep later.

"Good." Orenda declared shortly. "Fantastic even, maybe."

"fan-tastic? nothing ever blows through you easily, does it?" the skeleton then asked, smiling a bit at his own joke. Orenda did not move, nor seem to acknowledge the joke. Sans let out a quiet chuckle before continuing, "you sure you don't feel a bit rigor mortis from exhaustion? you look a bit stiff to me."

Sans let out another chuckle as his smile grew wider- the human girl continued to remain where she was before turning on her heel to walk away.

"wait, we're not done yet shorty." Sans called out to her. The child didn't appear to hear him and kept on walking. The skeleton looked over the side of the patio chaise he was laying on to pick something up that certainly hadn't been there before. "wouldn't you like to have this first?"

Orenda hesitated for a moment before turning around. Her eyes started to grow wide when she saw that he was holding up the very record that had been in the record player before she had made it disappear.

"you want it?" Sans teased. Orenda glared at him with a look that flared with pure distrust- it silently passed through them as a haunting threat, if he did anything to that record…

"if you really want this," Sans then said to her, "then you can get it- but you can't walk over here. you can't move at all, understand?"

Orenda's glare only got darker. She absolutely _hated_ it when he did this. Orenda knew what Sans was doing -she wasn't that dense, after all- and she disliked the idea because he would pretend as if he wasn't doing it that way. He was testing her, for what she didn't know, but he always found a way to test how her powers could evolve. It became even more frustrating when he did something like this; putting her stuff on the line in an attempt to use her abilities in a different way.

It didn't always work either.

Here he was again, placing something of hers in a position that could easily be compromised if she didn't do what he told her to. And with such a helpful hint too, thanks you stupid skeleton with that stupid smiling smirk. You could be the Chesire Cat, you know that? Just a friendly too.

Readying herself, Orenda raised her arm, but Sans shook his head as his magic enveloped the record. Fearful, Orenda put her hand down.

"no moving. that's the rules" Sans reminded her with a shake of his finger. Orenda clenched her hands into fists.

"I hate you." she seethed darkly.

"duly noted." Sans agreed. "now do your thing."

Orenda stared at him, never once breaking her concentration, as her fists started to flow with burning white energy. She then went from looking at him to the record with a fury. She glared at the record as if it were a child, and she was its mother about to give it a hard punishment. It must have been working, apparently, because Sans carefully let go of the record as the energy surrounding it went from blue to white. It carefully floated through the air in between the skeleton and the child as it slowly made its way over to Orenda. Once it was within arm's reach of the child, she quickly took hold of it and hugged it around her chest as if she expected Sans to use his magic against her again; but he kept his word this time, just like he did all those other times too.

"look on the back, there's something special for ya." the skeleton informed her as he started to drift into sleep. "good work by the way. we can do this again tomorrow if you ain't tired enough."

Giving him a dirty look, Orenda turned the record over and noticed something taped to it. She glanced up at Sans, but he was already asleep. Orenda shook her head as she gave an unnerved eye roll before carefully peeling the tape off to see what the skeleton had put there.

It was a note.

' **as promised, here's your record back. i can't bring back your player though, but you should be able to figure that out eventually. i should be asleep by now so don't wake me up- and even if i'm not, don't. see you tomorrow- Sans** '


End file.
